What she lives for
by niamhbec
Summary: Emily is working undercover at a bar to earn some extra cash when Sam and Dean come in to ask for her help. One- Shot.


Emily stood cleaning out a pint glass with an old raggedy wet cloth from the bars kitchen, she had stopped paying attention when she saw a Black 1967 Chevy Impala pull into the parking lot. she had met the Winchesters enough times to know them showing up out of the blue wasn't a good thing. Normally she could cope but she was undercover and couldn't deal with them blowing it for her.

'So, Emily,' Ross, Emily's co-worker began pulling her out of her day dreamy state 'Are you doing anything tomorrow? Coz I was just thinking- '

'Hold that though Ross.' She dismissed him as she walked over to the Winchester brothers who had just taken their seats at the Bar trying to inconspicuously get her attention.

'Hello gentlemen, what can I get for you?' Emily prayed they wouldn't use her real name or do anything stupid to rouse suspicions. They were pretty good when it came to that sort of thing but if they wanted her to jump ship and join them on a hunt then Dean would do any stupid thing to make it hard for her to stay.

'Do you have a shot list?' Dean asked with an embarrassed half laugh, he would normally just order a whiskey he found all the shots with prissy names were too much fuss. This was the second sign something was up, the other being them showing up in the first place, the boys weren't much for sentimental visits.

'yeah one second' Emily looked around quickly and finally found a laminated sheet of purple paper with white writing, she wiped it down with her damp cloth before handing it over to Dean.

'Ill have a 'White death' shot, and a whiskey.' Dean said after perusing the menu for a solid minute.

'Sure thing, do you want me to- to mix them?' This was Emily asking if they needed her to help them, the fact they were there in front of her answered her question, but she thought she had better check just in case they had only stopped off for a drink.

'Yes.' Dean said not breaking eye contact.

'If you don't mind?' Sam interjected. Emily took a deep breath and smiled

'Not a problem.' She stated, keeping up her server appearance, aware of Ross watching them from down the bar.

She started making the white death, half an ounce of polish pure spirit, half an ounce of Stoli Vodka and half an ounce of Sambuca (White) all mixed and served in a shot glass. She placed the drink in front of Dean who simply looked at it, he was waiting for the whiskey, that's what he really wanted.

'Would you like our locally brewed Whiskey, or would you prefer one from out of state?' This was a way of asking if she was going to have to leave the town of even the state or if she could help them while remaining in the same town while continuing to be undercover.

'Locally brewed.' Dean responded, flashing a quick smile at Emily. She poured out the drink and served it to Dean who read her name tag and thanked her using her alias which she appreciated. She would never forget when the boys burst into a Café she was working at and happily called her by the wrong name loud enough for her employers to hear, back then she wasn't so quick witted so instead of explaining she just decided to relocate.

'Anything for you, sir?' Emily redirected her attention to Sam

'A quick exit would be nice.' Sam responded so quietly Emily struggled to hear him, checking the clock above the bar Emily realised it was almost time for her to be heading home anyway.

By the time Dean had downed his two drinks and Emily had collected the glasses, taken them to the kitchen, put the dish washer on and wiped the bar down, it was time for her to go. She grabbed her jacket from the back room and hastily pulled it on trying to leave quickly knowing that the boys were waiting for her in the car outside.

'Bye Ross!' Emily called as she rushed past

'Emily, Wait!' He called after her, she stopped and turned around slowly afraid he would ask her to do some overtime or something despite the Bars unusually quiet night and the fresh wave of workers who were about to come through the doors ready for the night shift.

'Yeah?' She asked slightly breathlessly

'Tomorrow?' Emily barely remembered what he was talking about and it clearly showed in her face.

'Are- are you busy?' He asked hopefully.

'Augh, I've um- I've got a thing, I don't know how long its gonna take. But I'll for sure be here for my shifts so no need to worry.' After a beat of silence Emily bid Ross farewell before turning on her heels and running to the car where the boys were waiting for her.

'Homie.' Dean commented as they walked through the door of Charlies barely furnished apartment. 'Also, 'Emily'? Really?'

'Whats wrong with Emily?' Charlie asked almost offended on behalf of her fake name.

'Nothing. Deans just being a jerk.' Sam said with a smirk

'You too?' Charlie asked walking over to the kitchen cabinet

'Don't get me wrong, the name is great, but wasn't that the name of the girl you had a crush on during our last hunt?' Sam asked sitting down at the kitchen table, pulling out his laptop.

Charlie went red in the face, she didn't expect them to remember that. She pulled a bottle of Whiskey out of the kitchen cabinet and poured herself some.

'Thought you stopped drinking?' Dean commented

'Yeah well I also thought I'd seen the last of the Winchester brothers.' Charlie laughed

The two boys shifted uncomfortably, Sam focused on his laptop and Dean started raiding the fridge.

'I'm just joking guys; the bottle was a gift. Not to mention I never fully quit drinking.' She smiled trying to make eye contact with the two of them one at a time. They both flashed small smiles to let her know they had heard her.

'Anyway, why do you guys need my help?' Charlie asked heading over to the kitchen to get another whiskey.

'There's a nest of vampires nearby, we were gonna do it ourselves but there're so many of the sons of bitches.' Dean commented while watching Charlie pour her drink. She noticed his gaze and poured him a glass too.

'Too many for the two of us but we think three should just about cover it.' Sam added finally taking his eyes away from his laptop.

'Sounds good, we'll head over in the morning.' Charlie downed her drink and took the bottle to the table with an extra glass for Sam.

The three sat around for the rest of the night drinking, chatting and planning. Charlie almost passed out trying to keep up with deans drinking but was slowed down by Sam, he distracted her while Dean refilled his glass by asking her questions and pointing her eye line in other directions.

When Charlie woke up in the morning her whole body felt stiff, she stretched and yawned and rubbed her eyes. Looking around she could see that Dean had topped and tailed with her on her double bed, he had hogged the duvet as only half of her body was covered. Sam was 'sleeping' on the sofa, but he was so tall his legs were hanging over the end of it.

Charlie smirked at her boys, she might not see them all too often, but it was moments like these that she lived for.

Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed, just a short little something something, let me know what you thought by leaving a review 😊


End file.
